Change Partners
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Sherlock enlists Molly's help in distracting a suspect, only to be dissatisfied with the result. Implied Sherlolly.


**A/N: I have really missed writing for Sherlolly, but lacked any inspiration until I watched _My Fair Lady_ again last night and got 'I Could Have Danced All Night' stuck in my head. This was meant to be a Sherlock POV spin on that song, but it ended up being closer to a song from a Fred Astaire movie that this ended up being named after. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Change Partners**_

…  
_Must you dance every dance  
With the same fortunate man?  
You have danced with him since the music began.  
Won't you change partners and dance with me? _

_Must you dance quite so close  
With your lips touching his face?  
Can't you see I'm longing to be in his place?  
Won't you change partners and dance with me?_

_Ask him to sit this one out  
And while you're alone,  
I'll tell the waiter to tell him  
He's wanted on the telephone._

_You've been locked in his arms  
Ever since heaven knows when.  
Oh, won't you change partners, and then...  
You may never want to change partners again._  
-'Change Partners (And Dance With Me),' Irving Berlin

Sherlock stood in the shadows, watching the couples dance.

Well, _one_ couple. Or, more accurately, one _woman_.

Molly Hooper looked particularly lovely in her sky blue dress and was smiling up at her partner as he led her around the dance floor.

Sherlock's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched her rest her head on the other man's shoulder, no doubt with a small sigh escaping. He could just make out her eyes closing as she remained contentedly wrapped in the other man's arms.

His eyes narrowed further as the man whispered something to her that made her giggle before she lifted her head to give him a playful frown. A whispered conference followed which resulted in them resuming their easy rhythm, now dancing cheek to cheek.

Her new position allowed Molly to see over her partner's shoulder and she caught Sherlock's eye. He looked away quickly, missing her smirk.

Needless to say, Molly wasn't surprised when her partner was suddenly called away to answer a pressing telephone call. She quietly made her way back to her table where she resumed her seat and pretended to fix her dress.

She looked up as a pair of polished black shoes came into her line of vision, "Subtlety really isn't your thing is it?" she teased as she looked up to find Sherlock standing in front of her.

He pursed his lips slightly, "We agreed to _one_ dance," he reminded her, "you danced four."

Molly shrugged a shoulder, apparently unconcerned, "He was a good dancer."

Something flashed in Sherlock's eyes and Molly hid a smile by taking a sip of her drink, "He was out by two beats," Sherlock retorted.

Molly put her drink down with another small shrug, "Well, he seemed perfectly acceptable to me and as I have no other basis for comparison…" she trailed off as she looked up at him, a hint of a challenge in her expression.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, aware that she was manipulating him but strangely unwilling to resist the temptation.

"Would you like to dance Molly?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Molly smiled sweetly up at him, "I thought you'd never ask."

The couple took to the floor in silence and Molly soon found herself admitting that Sherlock was the more able dancer. That he was also a much better partner in general went without saying.

For his part, Sherlock found himself lost in the moment as he rarely was at any other time. He had always enjoyed dancing but it was a pure delight to lead Molly around the floor.

Much later, Molly would decide that her fatal mistake had been raising her head to look in his eyes.

Eyes that were burning with an intensity that she had rarely seen previously and that completely captivated her. Sherlock was equally unwilling or unable to look away.

Their gaze remained locked as Sherlock started to lead them through an intricate routine that Molly would never have dreamt herself capable of before.

She was so wrapped up in the dance that it took her several moments to realise that the music had ended and that the other dancers had melted away, leaving them alone on the floor.

Molly blushed and instinctively buried her face in Sherlock's shoulder as their audience broke into applause. Sherlock smirked as he accepted their approbation and, tightening his hold on Molly, started to sway gently along with the music as it resumed.

The other couples began to join them on the floor and Molly gradually recovered from her embarrassment.

She slowly looked up to find Sherlock watching her with affectionate amusement, "Show off," she murmured.

Sherlock smirked, but otherwise said nothing as he continued to lead her around the floor. Relaxing still further and feeling rather bold, Molly rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes contentedly.

Show off or not, Sherlock _was_ an excellent dancer and she doubted that she'd ever want to dance with anyone else again.


End file.
